


Santa Lucia

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Fluff, M/M, Not My Best Work..., Saint Lucy, Santa Lucia, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James drags Marcelo to a Saint Lucia’s Day parade and they spend the evening watching the Parade, cuddling and eating too much Mazapan.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 13)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Lucia

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read this story, I feel like I should explain a thing. No they do not celebrate Saint Lucy's Day, or Santa Lucia depending on where you are from, in Spain as far as I know, but since it is Saint Lucy's Day today and I don't know any all Danish or Swedish pairings, this takes place in Madrid.  
> Santa Lucia is originally Swedish I believe, but we celebrate it here in Denmark too and it is one of my favourite Christmas traditions as it involves lights, baked goods and lots and lots of singing :D  
> ANYWAYS!! Enjoy!! And happy Saint Lucy's Day everyone!!!
> 
> Title song: https://soundcloud.com/laurakayleigh33/santa-lucia-cover-by-laura-kayleigh (This is my own version of the song because I couldn't find the original)

James had heard the stories about Saint Lucy many times as a kid, and it came as no surprise that the golden boy was a big fan of the Saint of Light.

Marcelo knew that. Therefore, when he saw the flyers for a Saint Lucy’s day parade in Madrid, he knew that he would be dragged along.

So that is why he found himself at a Spanish plaza at night fall with his hyperactive boyfriend, waiting for the parade to start, on the day before a big game.

As to follow the Nordic traditions of Saint Lucy’s Day or Santa Lucia as she is called in that part of the world, there was a light parade where a bunch of kids holding candles and singing. 

Beside him, James were smiling brightly as the parade started with the Lucia bride walking out in front of the rest while singing:

“Nightly, go heavy hearts

Round farm and steading

On earth, where sun departs,

shadows are spreading.

Then on our darkest night,

Comes with her shining light

Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

Then on our darkest night,

Comes with her shining light

Santa Lucia, Santa Lucia.

 

Night-darkling, huge and still.

Hark, something's stirring!

In all our silent rooms,

Wingbeats are whisp'ring!

Stands on our threshold there,

White clad, lights in her hair,

Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

Stands on our threshold there,

White clad, lights in her hair,

Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

 

Darkness shall fly away

Through earthly portals.

She brings such wonderful

words to us mortals!

Daylight, again renewed

will rise, all rosy-hued!

Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!

Daylight, again renewed,

will rise, all rosy-hued.

Santa Lucia! Santa Lucia!”

 

The entire plaza lit up as the kids filed in. They sang a couple of Christmas songs before continuing to walk out of the plaza.

After the parade ended, Marcelo and James wandered around a bit, looking at the small stands selling Spanish produce and traditional Christmas food.

At the stand that sold Mazapan, James suddenly stopped.

“I know these!!! My mother used to tell me about this treat when I was a kid! It’s like marzipan but baked and according to her, they are divine!! I’ve never tried one though..” James made a pouty face as Marcelo started protesting.

“James, baby, you know we can’t eat stuff like that today!! We are playing Villareal tomorrow and you have to be in perfect shape!!!” James kept pouting and finally   
Marcelo sighed.

“Fine but don’t blame me if you don’t play well tomorrow because of all the sugar in your body!!” James smiled and reached up to kiss his boyfriend.

“Thanks ‘Celo!! I love you!!!” James chipped happily as he went to buy a box of the stuff.

When he returned, they found a bench to sit on, right by the giant Christmas tree that was decorating the plaza.

Sitting close to each other as the world passed by without recognising them, eating the Spanish sweet, was the closest thing to Heaven that James could think off.

As the night grew colder, they huddled closer together and as James cuddled closer to Marcelo, he could help but think how blessed he had been this year.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just gonna include some things about Saint Lucy for those of you who are interested in finding out more :D  
> Saint Lucy: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Lucy  
> This is how the parade looks like:https://www.google.dk/search?q=santa+lucia&rls=com.microsoft:da:%7Breferrer:source%3F%7D&biw=1280&bih=597&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&sqi=2&ved=0ahUKEwjSv5i01tnJAhWH73IKHY2GC8AQ_AUIBigB#tbm=isch&q=santa+lucia+danmark&imgrc=fiLYXd6-ls_vDM%3A  
> Also Mazapan: http://www.donquijote.org/culture/spain/society/food/christmas-sweets
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! :D


End file.
